Veneras
Veneras is the guardian of ancient truths, once hidden under the earth, now inscribed on his armor. He is a philosopher and a theologian, and a Zealot for the Great Spirit. After the destruction of Ko-Koro Veneras denounced his loyalty to the Akiri who stood by while his home burned to the ground, and he swore vengeance against Echelon, the toa responsible for sacking the greatest Koro. He allied himself to the Outsiders and took the name Zealot. Biography While a Matoran Veneras studied in the Sanctum as a philosopher. He always carried with him a tablet covered in bright blue inscriptions. It's rumored that the wall of prophecy lead him to this tablet. It's inscriptions are not the native language of the Matoran and most cannot read it's content. Yet Veneras carried this tablet with him everywhere he went. He claims the tablet tells of the nature of Mata Nui as a just and true God, sovereign over all the universe, and the standard of morality and virtue. He believed that the inscriptions taught that Mata Nui was the "Unmoved Mover", the sole creator of all things keeping everything in motion and change, but never being changed. It also foretold a day when the Sanctum would be defiled and be used a place of worship to the Makuta. Veneras devoted much of his energies to preventing this prophecy, praying that Mata Nui would spare the temple. Veneras once was married to a Ga Koronan named Sophia. Not much else is known about this era of his life, other than she died sometime during the Makuta wars. Veneras was burdened to carry this sadness with him for the rest of his life and he keeps his wedding ring as a reminder of his loss. No one knows how she died, but Veneras has always blamed himself. In the depths of his sadness Veneras left the monastery of Ko-Koro to wander. All that had once defined him was gone, stripping him to his core. His travels led him deep into the caverns beneath mount Ihu; in hopes that he might study the nature of foundations and structure. No one knows what happened deep within those caves, only that he returned not as a matoran but as a toa. He devoted himself exclusively to the protection of Ko Koro. His home was all he had left. Game Timeline * Battle of Ko-Koro * Helped Ko Koronans escape to the Obsidian Outpost * Joined The Outsiders * Joined with a team to attempt to liberate matoran trapped in the sanctum * Battle with Mortem * Return to the Obsidian Outpost * Combat trial against Champion * Renamed Zealot, The Tenth Member of the Outsiders Appearance Veneras wears cold white armor. The armor decorative and filled with religious details, covered in ornate runes and symbols, heralding him as a zealot of Mata Nui. Over his archaic armor he wears grey and blue robes, symbolizing that above all he is an intellectual and a counselor. Weapons When Veneras became a Toa his staff transformed with him, turning from a philosopher's walking stick into a Toa's scepter. The staff stands taller than Veneras, and is inscribed along the shaft and the blade with the inscriptions of the tablet. The Vertus Staff, as it was named, had the ability to channel Veneras' elemental energies of ice and cold. Seeping the energy from its target, it reduces it's temperature dramatically. Unlike most swords, the hilt is horizontal instead of vertical with an arm brace that is attached just below the elbow. This allows the sword to function as an extension of his arm, in the same way it serves as an extension of his abilities. Abilities and Traits Abilities Veneras has the ancient powers of cold and ice. Filled with a zeal for the Great Spirit Veneras fights with the religious fervor of a valiant crusader. He strikes with great passion and cold sense of justice. Traits Veneras is a philosophical thinker among the Toa. He is obsessed with morality and lives by a very strict moral code. He is very perceptive, always able to discern the truth from the lies. He is very argumentative, which renders him more talkative than traditional Ice-Toa. He used to spend much of his time in Ko Koro. He devoted his life to protecting his wife, and his home. After the murder of his wife, Ko Koro was all he had left. When Ko Koro was sacked by Makuta Worshipers Veneras denounced his loyalty to the Koros and swore hatred towards the Akiri who let it burn. Now believing that the law is a hindrance of Justice, rather than its agent, Veneras has become a renegade Zealot crusading for the will of Mata Nui. Relationships Friends and Allies * The Outsiders * Veteran * The Sanctum Guard * Nuju (deceased) Enemies *The Makuta * Echelon, the sacker of Ko-Koro * Members of The Legacy *Makuta Worshipers Quotes * I am the Law * If that is your way, by that way you may go. * You come at me with mace and shield, but I come against you in the name of Mata Nui, the Great Spirit almighty whose name you have defiled. Trivia * Veneras smokes a pipe when contemplating philosophy. * His pipe has long stem so that the smoke will be cool by the time it reaches his mouth. * Being a passionate philosopher, he is much more vocal and argumentative than most ice Toa. Category:Ko-Toa Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Ko-Koro Guard